Should've Said No
|artista = Taylor Swift |lanzamiento = 18 de mayo de 2008 |grabación = 2006 |estudio = Darkhorse Recording |género = Country pop, pop rock |duración = 4:04 |álbum = Taylor Swift |álbum link = Taylor Swift (álbum) |disquera = Big Machine Records |escritor = Taylor Swift |productor = Nathan Chapman |anterior = Picture To Burn |siguiente = Change |track anterior = Stay Beautiful |track siguiente = Mary's Song (Oh My My My) }} "Should've Said No" (en español: "Deberías Haber Dicho No") es la novena canción y el quinto y último sencillo del álbum homónimo debut de Taylor Swift. La canción trata sobre Swift dirigiéndose a su antiguo amante que la engañó. Se convirtió en su segundo sencillo número uno en la lista de Billboard Hot Country Songs, y fue uno de los 40 mejores éxitos en el Billboard Hot 100. Además, "Should've Said No" ha sido certificada como platino por la Recording Industry Association of America ( RIAA). Alcanzó una posición máxima en el 33 en Billboard Hot 100, y se realizó en los premios CMA. La canción está incluida en la película de conciertos Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience, y en la banda sonora de la película. Una versión alternativa de la canción fue lanzada en su obra extendida Beautiful Eyes. A partir de noviembre de 2017, la canción ha vendido 1.5 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. Antecedentes "Should've Said No" es una canción de ritmo rápido, en la que Swift se dirige a un antiguo amante que la ha engañado y le dice que "debería haberle dicho que no" a la mujer que ha tomado su lugar en su vida ("Debiste haber dicho que no / Deberías haberte ido a casa / Debiste haber pensado dos veces antes de dejarlo todo / Deberías haber sabido que la palabra sobre lo que hiciste con ella me contestaría"). Swift escribió la canción cuando ella tenía dieciséis años. Ella escribió la canción porque "algo realmente, realmente dramático y loco" le estaba sucediendo, y ella necesitaba "tratarla en forma de música". Según la revista Country Weekly, se inspiró para escribirlo después de descubrir que su novio en ese momento la había engañado. La primera línea que vino a ella fue el título, y ella escribió el coro en cinco minutos. Swift también dijo que muchas de las letras estaban basadas en palabras reales que ella usaba cuando se enfrentaba a su ex novio. Comparó la canción con su sencillo anterior "Picture To Burn". Mientras que "Picture to Burn" tiene una actitud "enojada y he terminado con él", "Should've Said No" es "más una declaración moral. Es un 'Te quiero, fuimos increíbles y geniales juntos, pero lo arruinaste y yo todavía estaría contigo' algo así. Dijiste que sí, y deberías haber dicho que no". La canción fue una adición de último minuto a Taylor Swift; Swift la escribió dos días antes de que se programara la masterización y los folletos estaban a punto de imprimirse. Luego llamó a su productor y completó la canción de la noche a la mañana. Recepción de la crítica Roger Holland, de PopMatters, dijo que "Should've Said No" es "una canción de pop-rock verdaderamente espléndida envuelta en un arreglo country casi totalmente espurio". Chris Neal de Country Weekly creyó que "Should've Said No" y su sencillo anterior "Picture to Burn", fueron las canciones más impactantes de Taylor Swift. Alison Bonaguro del Chicago Tribune nombró a la canción junto con "Teardrops on My Guitar" e "Invisible" como "canciones de venganza", y comentó que los temas de Swift se mantuvieron igual durante todo el concierto. El blog de música country Engine 145 le dio a la canción una revisión de "pulgar hacia abajo". El crítico Matt C. criticó la producción por ser "demasiado fuerte", y pensó que las voces de Swift dependían demasiado de la corrección de tono y "no eran susceptibles" al concepto de la canción. Elogios Presentaciones en vivo Swift realizó "Should've Said No" en los Premios de la Academia de Música Country 2008; Las imágenes de la actuación se usaron más tarde como un video musical en vivo para la canción. Esta actuación comienza con Swift encapuchada tocando la guitarra y después de un cambio de vestuario en el escenario, lleva un vestido negro. Al final de la actuación, Swift sube las escaleras y actúa bajo la lluvia. Ella también realizó la canción con los Jonas Brothers en el Burnin' Up Tour. En cuanto a sus propios conciertos, "Should've Said No" se realizó como encore tanto en el set 2009 como en el 2010 de su primera gira de conciertos, Fearless Tour. Ella realizó la canción, acústicamente, en fechas seleccionadas de su Red Tour, en lugar de "I Almost Do"; y reemplazó a "You Are In Love" durante el primer show en Santa Clara durante el The 1989 World Tour. La canción se colocó recientemente en la lista original del Reputation Stadium Tour, donde se realizó en un mashup con "Bad Blood". Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones de Taylor Swift (álbum) Categoría:Sencillos de Taylor Swift (álbum)